1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive shelter and more particularly pertains to a new movable shelter for providing a shelter for animals that would be dry and warm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an adaptive shelter is known in the prior art. More specifically, an adaptive shelter heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,235; 4,637,344; 493,355; 4,969,300; 3,648,980; and Des. 340,551.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new movable shelter. The inventive device includes a base member including a first sprocket adapted to be rotatably mounted upon a ground such as a cement slab and also including a shaft securely mounted to the first sprocket for rotation therewith and being adapted to be generally perpendicular to the ground; and also includes a building structure having a floor, side walls, front wall, back wall, a roof, and an opening in the front wall with the building structure being securely mounted upon the shaft for rotation therewith; and further includes a rotation assembly for rotating the building structure.
In these respects, the movable shelter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a shelter for animals that would be dry and warm.